


Maior Minus

by TheShipofHope



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Louis, Band Fic, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Musician Harry, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Pining, Singer Harry, Smut, Their band is called Golden Runaways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/pseuds/TheShipofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society dictates that it's the alpha's task to get a successful career and the omega's to bear lots of children. It’s common knowledge that omegas are fragile little hormonal beings; clingy and submissive, and in need of someone to take care of them. Louis refuses to believe that he's anything like that.</p><p>Louis is not only an actor, he’s also an omega. On top of it, he also has a friends-with-benefits relationship with lead singer Harry Styles. He vowes to never get bonded to an alpha, to never fall for one and to stay independent, but fears that it’s already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. One eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello, Heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748486) by [astoryaboutwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryaboutwar/pseuds/astoryaboutwar). 



> Started this fic in 2014 (hence the Zerrie and other things) but recently found the motivation to continue it. I have 12k written out so far. Hopefully that number grows soon. It will have flashbacks and other scenes as interludes. 
> 
> Title from Major Minus - Coldplay. But I wrote the maior like the real Latin word. 
> 
> Very loosely inspired by a Sterek fic: Hello, Heartbreaker - astoryaboutwar. It's the shit! I really recommend it.

Louis wakes up with a jolt as his prostate gets probed by two long, talented fingers. It would be even more pleasurable if it isn’t for the fact that he is sore all over; if the past couple of hours, days even, haven’t been filled with every sort of shagging that is humanly possible. Fortunately, ruts normally only last half as long as heats, and this one even feels like a light one.

“Lou, you up?” Harry whispers, early mornings make his voice deeper, hoarser than usual, or maybe it is the edge of desperation that causes it. Louis wonders if it was Harry’s intention to make a pun, but those thoughts leave his head as soon as Harry scissors his fingers, letting a mixture of slick and day-old come, come out and paint his thighs.

“Yeah…” Louis groans in pleasure, or as an answer to Harry’s question? He doesn’t even know anymore. “Still in rut?” He asks. It’s stupid to ask, of course. Louis can smell it. The scent has faded a bit, sure, but it’s still present and turns him delirious. His body can’t help but react to it and producing even more slick.

“Yes,” Harry answers, before kissing his left bum cheek. “But this should be the last round. I’ve got rehearsals to attend this afternoon anyway, so it better be over soon.”

At first Louis wants to answer, for some reason. Wants to keep up conversation. Harry, however, chooses that moment to spread his cheeks apart and pushes in at the same time, so Louis turns putty again, arching up in his touch.

“How can you still be this tight? Fuck, Louis,” Harry curses, picking up his pace, changing his angle a tad. From then on, Louis’ prostate gets full attention. His omega cock hardens again as if he hasn’t orgasmed numerous times in the past thirty-six hours already.

It’s not long before Harry’s knot pops: he is in rut, after all. A wave of semen fills Louis to the brim. That, together with the feeling of Harry’s knot stretching his walls wide, makes him come, his hole twitching as it releases yet another stream of slick.

They don’t really talk that much as they’re waiting for his knot to go down. They’re both too exhausted after those sex-filled hours to even think about making conversation. When Harry’s finally able to pull out, a trickle of come immediately following, Louis feels absolutely dirty. The fresh semen only adds to the already dried mess of last night and the empty feeling only worsens it.

He doesn’t accept Harry’s invitation to join him in the shower, though. Louis’s still too tired to get up and to be honest, he just isn’t in the mood for yet another round, which would certainly happen if he would join a still-in-rut Harry.

Eventually the dirty feeling annoys him more than the dread of another round and he gets in anyway, giving Harry a last, quick hand job to make it up to him. It’s only polite; part of the deal. After making them both a cup of earl grey, Harry leaves, pressing a habitual kiss to Louis’ lips, thanking him for helping him out with his rut.

“You’re welcome. It’s part of the deal, innit?” He answers, letting Harry out. He absolutely does not notice Harry wearing one of his shirts. And he absolutely doesn’t notice that, where it’s oversized on Louis, it’s a bit on the tight side for Harry. Oh, well. Maybe he does notice. It doesn’t mean that Louis minds it, or likes it. He’s neutral towards it. Switzerland of shirts.

“I guess.” Harry smiles softly, making a single dimple appear, before he grabs his green beanie and takes a step outside. “I really have to go now. Take care, Lou.”

And that’s it. He’s gone, leaving Louis all alone again in his come-smelling flat. Not that he blames Harry. After all, Louis has done the same to him after sharing his heat with him multiple times. Now Louis can clean up and eat breakfast at his own pace, not having to rush so Harry will be on time for his rehearsal.

After he has cleaned up again, having put the dirty sheets somewhere the cleaning lady will find them, he grabs a spoon, a bowl and the box of Coco puffs. He’s just finished filming his latest film and he hasn’t accepted another script yet, so he doesn’t have much to do. Louis doesn’t really mind. He lives for the days where he can watch Netflix all day, surviving on instant noodles and tea.

He’s not so keen on going on holidays either. Everyone always pesters him about it. How lovely the Bahamas are, or the Eiffel Tower in Paris. But he has travelled the world already while filming. He barely spends time at his flat, so why would he go on a holiday during his break? His flat almost feels like a hotel with the nice cleaning lady he has.

He puts a spoon of Coco Pops in his mouth while turning on the TV. Reruns of the first season of Game of Thrones? That will do. The cereal has gone soggy already, colouring the milk a light brown, while the pieces have lost their own dark colour. It feels like a metaphor for his own life.

He doesn’t get up from the couch for at least forty-five minutes, and then he only gets up because someone has rung the doorbell.

“I’m coming!” He yells, quickly grabbing a jumper to cover his bare chest.

The small screen next to his door tells him it’s Zayn, so he buzzes him through. The camera is a must-have for any film star as to not accidentally open the door for stalkers or paparazzi. Of course he adores his fans. But there’s a fine line between fangirling and stalking. Visiting his home has definitely crossed that line.

“It stinks of sex in here,” is the first thing Zayn says as he enters the flat. He pulls up his nose like a little bunny, making it impossible for Louis not to chuckle, gathering his best friend in a one-armed hug. Amazing, how his best friend can lift his mood with his presence only.

“Hello to you too, Z.”

“No, but really.” Zayn smiles as he walks inside, Louis closing the door behind him. “Open a window or summat.”

Louis just rolls his eyes at him because he knows Zayn loves to exaggerate. Underneath that brooding, mysterious exterior of his is, is buried a true drama queen. Louis surely knows how to recognize one as he’s met numerous diva’s and drama queens before because of his profession.

“Fancy a cuppa?” Louis asks instead, getting over to put the kettle on already. No one ever refuses a cup of tea in England. It’s protocol.

“Sure,” Zayn mutters absently, already distracted by the episode of Game of Thrones that’s on the telly.

“So who’s the lucky alpha?” He asks eventually after Louis has handed him his cup of tea. Louis takes a sip of the scalding beverage before answering and can already see Zayn getting irritated by it. Patience also isn’t one of his best traits.

“Harry had his rut,” He explains. He can read the barely-hidden disappointment off Zayn’s face. His friend does not approve of their deal. He’s made it clear that it would only be a matter of time before one of them got hurt, but he’s finally worn off lecturing about it.

“Thought they all had rehearsal today? Perrie didn’t mention Harry skipping.”

“He left this morning, going straight to rehearsal. Said his rut was practically over, anyway.”

“He went to rehearse straight after days of shagging?” Zayn is gobsmacked. “Doesn’t he need a recovering day like normal alphas or does he have super-shag energy?”

“It wasn’t a heavy one,” Louis replies, shrugging. “He didn’t look _that_ tired and, well, you know what his band means to him. Would catch a grenade for them. It’s just rehearsal, not a sold-out performance. He’ll manage. And if he doesn’t, that’s not our problem. “

“Still denying that you really care for him, huh?” Zayn huffs, but there’s a fond glint hidden somewhere.

“I do care for him! That’s why I, as a good friend, support his decisions. I’m not his omega, so he’s got no reason to listen to me. I’m not in for his well-being and neither is he for mine.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn shakes his head, like he doesn’t believe a word of what Louis has said. Louis wants to assure him, wants to let him know that he _is_ telling the truth, dammit, but Zayn beats him to it.

“I actually came here to see if you were up for some footie in the park.”

Louis loves football, has been dying to kick a ball again for a while now. It’s an itch that will never leave. He likes to think that in another life he’d have become a footie player. Unfortunately, that’s even more difficult for an omega than becoming an actor, which is why he’s buried those dreams early in his omega life.

He’s so happy to have finally found someone to play football with. Playing alone is both boring and risky as he’s been bothered before by betas and alphas, who can’t fathom that an omega is more successful than them and better at kicking a ball.

He knows how much Zayn loathes sporting too, so he’s very grateful and instantly forgets about the discussion they were having before Zayn brought up football. Beaming already, only thinking about ithe feeling of kicking a bell he goes to get his stuff. Zayn is brilliant.

“You’re the best!” He therefore tells him as they leave and he means every word of it and is quick to get ready.

****

««

 

_The first time they meet isn’t the first time they’ve met, but it just could’ve been. Of course, Louis had already connected the dots before; had already figured out that the singer-songwriter with the deep voice of Golden Runaways was just too similar to the boy with the big green eyes, full of dreams, he’d met all those years ago._

_He hadn’t seen him again since then, so the little lad had surely changed and had grown into a lanky, muscular man. The second time they saw each other in person, they'd both changed into proper grown-ups, personalities fitting their age as they were not blinded anymore by childish cravings, thinking they could do anyhing they wanted if they only believed, thinking everyone around them to be as pure and honest as themselves. They knew that the world wasn’t as bright as it seemed to be when they were younger._

_It was Zayn who introduced them to each other again at the afterpary of the Emmy's. It was Louis’ first time winning an Emmy for his second lead in which he played the male, but still very omega, version of Isolde in a modern version of Tristan and Isolde._

_Zayn had been dating Perrie for a while already, the bass player of Golden Runaways, and had been her plus one at the Emmys where the up-and-coming indie band had won and award_ _for Best Soundtrack. So of course, if Louis wanted to say hi to his best friend, it meant meeting his best friend’s girlfriend’s band mates as well._

_The sparkles in Harry’s eyes, as well as his dopey smile, indicated two things. One, he too remembered Louis from meeting him all those years ago in the toilets, and two, he had probably downed a couple of those flutes of pink champagne that Louis had been eyeing before. (Luckily Niall had let him sip from his one, when they thought no one was looking.)_

_The hand he gave Louis was firm and warm, like rolling in a blanket at the end of a cold winter’s day, and his voice smoother and deeper than Louis remembered, but holding the same soothing calmness whilst telling Louis how much of a fan he was. Louis returned the nice words with a smile on his face._

_Looking back, Louis doesn’t even remember what they’d talked about all evening, but talking they surely did. They clicked instantly, picking right up where they’d left. They ended the night as new friends._

 

««

 

“Louis! Thanks for coming, mate! Take a seat, take a seat.” Louis goes to sit on one of the two office chairs facing the desk. He knows Niall only bought those because they were perfect for spinning. No way that Niall actually is a professional manager: he has the mental age of a child.

“So have you taken a look at the two scripts I sent you?”

“Yes, I have,” Louis answers right away.

“Excellent. Which one did you like best? Personally, I feel like the bakery story would suit you the most. Your golden skin is much too pretty to be turned pale at the end of that vampire film and, well, I think vampires aren’t really cool anymore. We could also score some free muffins from the bakery one so-“

“I’m not doing any of those,” Louis cuts him off with an air of defiance. He crosses his arms over his chest and sags down in the chair.

“What?” Niall asks dumbfounded.

“I won’t be doing any of those two scripts,” he repeats. His tone makes it clear that there isn’t much room for discussion.

“Why? I don’t get it. They’re written by two famous directors. The scripts are good. The pay even better. So, what’s holding you back?”

“I’ll be either playing a vulnerable omega in an abusive relationship, being saved by yet another alpha, or the bullied omega in uni getting seduced and saved by a nerdy vampire alpha.” Louis pulls a face.

“So? That’s not that different from your other parts and I’m sure you could rock both.”

“That’s the thing,” Louis huffs, getting a flame of fire in his eyes. “I’m sick and tired of playing a weak omega in need of an alpha to save them. I’m an actor. If there are alphas that can play beta roles and vice versa, why shouldn’t I be able to play a beta?”

“No omega has ever done that before,” Niall sighs.

“But why not? If people would just try to look behind the stereotype then they’d see we’re much more than submissive bitches. Why haven’t I ever played an omega who’s strong and independent? Are people really that shallow that they can’t ever have an omega hero? Why won’t Marvel make an omega hero for a change?”

“That’s just the way it is, Louis. I’m sorry, but I can’t change the world for you. It would cause quite the commotion. Now, please, just pick one of the two scripts in the meantime,” Niall begs.

“You know what. I won’t.” Louis gets up, chair scraping on the floor.

“You know I would give you a hero role, if I could. You know I have the same opinion as you, Louis. I promise I’ll try, but I cannot force a director give you the part of a beta.”

“Yeah, well. Just try. That’s all I’m asking,” Louis pleads as he walks out the door.

He knows it’s not fair to be annoyed with Niall for this. Louis knows the lad can’t do anything about the fact that people stereotype and denigrate an omega minority. Sure, the situation has improved over the last hundred years or so, but according to him there’s still a long way to go. He still gets disappointed by the fact that he can’t really go out if not accompanied by non-omega friends or he’d surely be harassed, maybe even worse.

Why can’t everyone see that he’s just as good as any other alpha or beta? He has a mind of his own and a brain that’s at least as intelligent as other genders. He damn sure is more than a breeder in need of an alpha and he is not ready to fall in love and create a cute family, transforming into a perfect house wife.

Fuck. Even having to act like that stereotype of an omega has started to get on his nerves. Louis wants change and he wants it now. He’s everyone’s equal and he wants the whole world to believe it, to know it. So no, he won’t be playing another helpless omega again, he won’t. Not for all the money in the world. Niall will have to find something else.

He takes a look at his watch. Four in the afternoon. He still has enough time to buy some of his favourite ice cream and finish the tub before he has to go to the stupid bowling alley tonight.  

 

««

 

“Whose idea was it to go bowling anyway?” Louis mutters to himself as he’s perched on one of the bar stools. He frowns at the score board. His score is the seconds lowest, just a little bit higher than Zayn’s and that’s saying something, because Zayn hates everything that even smells like sports.

“That would be me,” he hears coming from his left side, breathe tickling the skin beneath his ear.

“You just invited us to show off,” Louis pouts. “Training in your spare time and knowing you’re gonna be better than anyone else from the start is kind of cheating, Curly.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Harry laughs. “And besides, being the proud owner of a bowling alley inside your house is only fun when you get to play the game with friends.”

“I still think you’re cheating,” Louis answers, eyes squinted at his target. Harry only reacts with a lopsided grin. Ugh. The nerves.

He tries to come up with something to get back at him, a comment on how horrendous the glitter boots the lad is wearing are for example, but Liam calls him before he can do something, saying it’s his turn to throw the bloody ball again. So Louis gets up.

This time he manages to hit five pins which is, well, at least better than last time, but nowhere near the strikes and spares that the curly-haired cunt has been getting. Oh, to hell with it. Louis knows that the true heart of his power is situated in his legs and that he could run circles around Harry and still be winning at a game of footie. Too bad they’re not playing football.

As he walks back, he notices that Niall has taken his spot, so he takes the empty place next to Niall instead and reaches out to take his glass of Sprite. He eyes Harry’s beer longingly, cursing Liam for _feeling uncomfortable feeding an unmated omega alcohol_. Something Zayn, luckily, didn’t mind on sporadic occasions when the two of them hung out. It’s not that he actually prefers beer over Sprite. He just wants to be able to choose.

“Have you already decided who your plus one will be at the premiere of AK-47?” Niall asks, as usual forgetting that one should not mix business and pleasure. That’s the thing about Niall: he talks about red carpets while bowling and asks how your auntie is in the middle of a meeting.

“No. Z has that thing with Pezza he doesn’t want to reschedule. Sure you’re still occupied that night?”

“It’s my parents twenty-fifth anniversary, Lou. I really can’t bail on them,” Niall explains apologetic.

“Why can’t I just bloody go on my own? Life’s so unfair,” Louis huffs.

“It’s a cruel world, innit.” Niall rolls his eyes at how dramatic Louis is being once again.

“Well then why don’t you find someone for me instead of making fun of me. You’re my manager after all. Arrange something!”

His words aren’t even cold before Niall yells, “Harry!”

And what? No. No, no, no. He is not doing what Louis thinks he’s doing. Is he?

“Harry, are you by any chance free the twelfth of this month?”  Niall asks as soon as he sees Harry’s paying attention to him.

“I guess. Yes. I think so,” He answers, a bowling ball still in his hands. It’s a nice view if Louis has to admit. His hand spread and long fingers buried in the ball.

“Good. So you probably can accompany little old Lou here on the red carpet for a couple of hours as his plus one.”

“Sure.” He grins, face brightening up like the sky on a summer morning.

“Done,” Niall whispers smugly in Louis’ ear. Louis wants to punch the victorious smile of his Irish face.

“Oh, come on. Don’t look at me like that! He’s famous, an alpha and he’s your friend. You’ll have fun and it’ll be good publicity. What else could you possibly want? It’s perfect!” Niall states.

Perfect. Yes. If it wasn’t for the fact that Louis was pathetically pining like a twelve year old fan girl for Harry. To make it even worse it’s his turn again to throw the damn bowling ball.

 

««

 

Louis has been waiting in Niall’s office for his manager to show up for over twenty minutes. _It’s urgent_ Niall said, but then he himself ceases to be there on time. The radio is on channel Radio One and that twat of a Grimmy is hosting. Louis hates Nick Grimshaw with a burning passion. If he’s honest, which he never will be out loud, he must confess that it’s mostly because of his close friendship with Harry.

_And now a song written and sung by one of my best mates. Here’s Golden Runaways’ new single Teapot Blue Eyes._

A complex bass line comes from the radio, quickly followed by guitars, drums and Harry’s deep, golden voice. The band has created once again an amazing song. Louis can’t help but be filled with fondness for the curly haired as he hears him pour his heart out about an unrequited love in the song.

Louis knows Harry sings the romantic lyrics to keep the fans happy and in love, or well, that’s what he assumes. He does know from first-hand experience that romantic relationships aren’t really Harry’s forte. Friends-with-benefits is the furthest someone could go with Harry relationship-wise and Louis has already taken that spot. The lad hasn’t dated in years. That’s why it’s even more amazing that they can produce a song like this with wonderful lyrics when Harry doesn’t even mean them. Louis takes out his phone and decides to congratulate the lad with it. After all, they are friends.

_Just heard ur new single on the radio ! sounds great !!_

He almost adds two x’s but then decides to add an upside-down emoji instead. He’s just pressed the send button when Niall barges in the room, tie wrinkled, his boisterous laughter filling the room.

“Hiya Tommo! Good morning. Thank you for coming so soon. My plane leaves this afternoon and I was just terribly excited to tell you, so it really couldn’t be postponed. How are you, Lou?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Louis mutters, lifting an eyebrow wondering what the news could be.

“All right! So I have good news. Well, at least I’d like to think it is. I hope you’ll be enthusiastic too.”

“I hope so too.” Louis smiles.

“I’ve been talking to dozens of directors lately and, I’m sorry to disappoint you but no one’s looking for an omega to fill in the part of a beta.”

“Then why are you telling me you have good news?” Louis’ good mood has vanished already.

“Hang on. I wasn’t done yet,” Niall scolds him.

“Okay. Continue.”

“So I’ve been talking to this young director. Quite new to the industry but she’s managed to make a bit of a name already. She wants to make a quite scandalous movie of an omega/omega relationship. I think she really grasps omega nature and the characters are real BAMF’s. I think you’d say so too if you read the script. It could be your first step to showing you support feminism as well as the LGBTQ+ community, which you know is still very taboo for alphas and omegas. So, what do you think?” He looks up at Louis, biting his lip and dear-like eyes spread open.

Louis thinks about it for a moment. He’s never been attracted to people of his second gender, but has always supported omegas who are, as he just simply supports all omegas in general. Niall’s right. This could be his first _Fuck you_ on movie screens. His first dive in the waters of rebellion. He likes it, the idea of not having to submit to an alpha or beta in this film, to be an equal to his co-actor.

“Sounds good.” He nods to himself. “Great even. What’s the script about?”

“It’s set in an American college. An omega is secretly part of the school’s football team, taking scent blockers and contraception so no one would know. He even has an illegal ID stating he’s a beta. The other omega has a crush on the footie player and tries to seduce him. That one eventually finds out his little secret. Lots of drama, but I promise you there’s a happy ending.”

“Who would I be playing? The footie player?” Louis chips.

“Yes. He already has a candidate for the other one and I recommended you because I know you’re ace at football. Hang on, let me give you the script.”

“Thanks!” Louis smiles accepting the package of paper. This was awesome.

“I’m sorry but I really have to go know. Still have to pack.” Niall looks at his watch before shrugging apologetically.   

“It’s fine,” Louis answers, following him out the door whilst reading the first pages of the script. It seems decent enough. He waves Niall goodbye after a quick hug and proceeds to his own car. As he’s ready to get in his car, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _Thanks xxxxxxx_ Harry has sent back, followed by two turtle emoji. Louis’ phone buzzes twice again after that.

_R you ffree? Can u come over? X._

The third text only held an aubergine emoji and, well, Louis knows what Harry means with that. Louis mulls it over. On one hand, he really wants to read the script inside out, but he also knows that he can use the release of tension. He hasn’t had sex since Harry’s rut.

 _Sure,_ he answers to Harry’s booty call, _be there in ten ! xx_

 

««


	2. II. On the road

 “Zayn, hand me that blue button-up will ya?” Louis asks his friend who’s perched on Louis’ bed. The omega has one leg in his trousers, wiggling to get the other one in too without falling over.

“Get it yourself. You’re closer to your closet than I am,” Zayn draws out lazily, scrolling on his Instagram feed.

“Twat,” Louis curses, but still goes to get his dress shirt after he’s managed to get in his tight trousers. “Why are you even here if you don’t even help me get ready? Shouldn’t you be driving towards Perrie by now?”

“Nah, I’ve still got an hour or so.” He gets up towards the open window to light up a cigarette. Louis usually doesn’t mind the smell, but he’s glad Zayn doesn’t make his bedroom stink. He already has enough difficulties falling asleep at night as it is.

“Are you really going to your anniversary date dressed like that? Your Captain America shirt has ketchup stains for crying out loud.” Louis points out.

“It’s not like it’s our first date. We’ve been together for ages. And it won’t be as fancy as a  candlelit dinner. She won’t mind,” Zayn answers.

“I bet that if you were to hang out with Liam, you’d care more and dress up a bit, or at least wear clean clothes,” Louis huffs, straightening the collar of his tuxedo. Harry should arrive any moment now.

“What do you mean by that?”

“That, even though you both have girlfriends, there’s definitely a thick cloud of sexual tension suffocating both of you when you’re together. You’re always flirting and shit. It’s weird.”

“Hmm.” Zayn stares contemplative out of the window, taking a drag of his cigarette, but he never really comments on Louis’ accusation. Louis knows this look by now: it means he’s fallen in one of his moods again where he has to think hard about something and forgets about the whole world around him. Maybe he really doesn’t know how he and Liam act around each other and has Louis opened his eyes. Finally.

He’s tying his shoelaces –feet clad in black, woollen socks instead of his characteristic sockless look– as the doorbell goes off, indicating the arrival of his plus-one to the red carpet event.

Jumping up to get to the door, he checks his hair one last time, making sure the every hair of the quiff that Zayn had given him was still in place.

“You look really smart, Louis,” Harry comments as soon as Louis swings open the door. His charming smile almost blinds Louis before his blue eyes drift off to see a tacky shirt with only four buttons done up, nipples barely hidden, and long legs clad, in skin-tight jeans, black as the night. He feels like a kid playing dress-up as he’s standing in front of Harry.

“You too look lovely, as always,” Louis manages to get out, before he turns around and regains his posture. “Please, come in. The limo will arrive in about five minutes. Just enough time for you to help me throw Zayn out.”

“There’s no need,” Zayn speaks softly behind him, startling Louis with his soundless arrival. “I’m leaving. Have fun, enjoy your film.” He gives him a short hug, before greeting Harry and off he goes. Well, that was quick.

“So, do you want a cup of tea?” Louis jumps up, heading for the kitchen. “I still have some of that chamomile that you like. Don’t know what you see in it to be honest, much too bland. Can’t believe your mother never thought you to respect the taste of real tea.”

“Yes, please,” Harry manages to get in, as Louis keeps blabbing on.

“It must be here somewhere. I’ve just seen it this morning,” Louis mutters to himself as he’s standing on the counter, searching through his cupboard.

“Do you need some help?” Harry offers.

“Aha, here it is!” Louis shouts as he jumps to the ground with two boxes of tea in his hand. He instantly puts on the kettle, and traverses the kitchen to rummage in a drawer for two spoons to join the two cups already in his hands.

“Louis-”

“Do you want sugar?” Louis asks instead, going towards another cupboard, standing on his tip toes as he tries to reach in it.

“Louis-“

“I know, why do I even ask? You always want sugar. It’s gonna be your downfall one day. Your precious teeth will get rotten and die off. Don’t say I didn’t-”

“LOUIS!” Harry raises his voice slightly.

Louis jolts like a deer in headlights and his actions cause the sugar pot that was balancing on the edge of the cupboard, to tip over and fall on Louis, who in his turn loses his balance and falls to the floor, cups, spoons and pot of sugar all coming down with him.

“I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry crouches down in concern. “Are you okay, love? I was just trying to catch your attention.”

“It’s okay, I guess,” Louis answers dazed, trying to ignore the term of endearment as he checks if the cups have survived the accident. They have. He then takes in the sugar that has fallen all over him. His trousers, his shirt, and -he raises his arm to feel- even his hair has received a snow-white blanket. He erupts in a fit of giggles and soon enough Harry joins him.

“Why are you so nervous, Lou?” Harry laughs at him. “You know you’re an amazing actor. The film is probably wonderful and you will be even more. Everyone is going to adore it. You have no reason to be this jittery.”

Louis can’t impossibly tell him that it’s Harry himself who is in fact causing his nervous behaviour.

“Well, you don’t know that. Statistically there’s still a chance that it will flop. Or that critics don’t like my acting in particular.”

“Even then, having been casted for such a big film, directed by this famous director is amazing. Not many people can say that. I, for instance, cannot.” Harry smiles, extending his hand for Louis to take so he can haul him up. Louis secretly enjoys how his hand pretty much gets swallowed up by Harry’s, weakening his knees. No. Stop. He’s an emancipated omega. He’s capable of functioning normally in the presence of an alpha. Even an alpha as sweet, charming and handsome as Harry.

“Come on,” Harry suggests, “let’s get you cleaned up before the limo is here. Not that you couldn’t be capable of making a trend of being covered by sugar, but it’s not really hygienic, I think.”

 

««

 

They’ve finally arrived and Louis is feeling no less jittery and nervous than before, biting his nails as his leg bounces up and down to the rhythm of some rap song that’s playing through the limousine. Harry has long given up trying to make conversation, donating Louis the space he obviously needs. After all, this is his day.

He takes a big gulp of breath, before nodding at Harry that he’s ready. The alpha is the first to open the car door and to get out to lead Louis along with him like a good alpha is supposed to do. Fuck society. Louis is bloody well capable to get out himself!

But as soon as he’s put one foot outside, he forgets his little inner outburst. The lights of millions of cameras are blinding him. He’s done enough of these things that the paps shouldn’t take him by surprise anymore, but still, he’s actually glad that Harry takes his hand so they can get through the sea of lights together.

They pose the absolute minimum time socially accepted. Harry’s arm is draped around his waist, hand resting on his hipbone as they both smile their perfect, fake smiles, purposely ignoring all the questions thrown their way by the paparazzi. Louis has done enough interviews. The media knows enough already.

Louis lets a sigh of relief when they’re finally inside, going straight to a waiter with glasses filled with champagne, without asking Harry first as a good omega should have done. No one can keep him from his alcohol after a stressful red carpet. Not even Harry.

Well, actually, if he called the police, legally he _could._ But. Semantics.

“Glad that part is over.” Harry chuckles as he goes for a flute of orange juice himself.

“Hate paps.” Louis confirms “I know this set up thing isn’t half as bad as when they mug you, but.” He shakes his head before downing his glass. It earns him a concerned look of Harry, but fortunately he lets the omega do his thing. That’s the good thing about Harry. He understands Louis’ yearning for independence, for making his own mistakes and taking responsibility for them.

“I’m not particularly fond of them either.” Harry answers as he sips from his own glass of orange liquid.

Louis notices a TV reporter coming their way, so he grabs Harry’s sleeve, pulling him towards the cinema. He’s really not in the mood to get interviewed by one of those vicious journalists, but is aware of the fact that he can only put it off and that he’ll get his share after the film.

“Let’s get to our seats.” He gets out, Harry already following him, having yanked his arm out of Louis’ hold only to intertwine their hands instead. If it were anyone else, the action would annoy the shit out of Louis. He’s also glad the lad is particularly quiet as Louis is not in the mood to talk at all. He wonders if it is because Harry knows him so well, knows how Louis gets in situations like this.

They have to climb a stairway to get to the side were the celebrities are seated. Half of the seats are already filled, as they make their way to their own. They soon enough find them thanks to the lights on the ground guiding their way and they plop down in the cinema chairs.

“Excited?” Harry asks.

“Just want to get this over and done with. I just hope critics won’t write about it as the ‘Disaster of the century’. You?” Louis answers, giving himself away as he lets a small smile form at the corners of his mouth. He’s actually feeling much more at ease here. The people around them pay almost no attention to them. He’s feeling a lot less like a puppet, and a lot more like he can be himself.

“I’m proper excited, to be honest.” Harry proclaims, grinning his big frog grin. “I’ve heard you talk about it for months and I’m so curious to see the end result. You’re an amazing actor, I think I love all of your films, so. This one will be amazing, I’m sure of it.”

That’s. Unexpected. It makes Louis’ cheeks turn an embarrassing side of rouge as he hears the compliments. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that Harry actually listened to him when he was raving and ranting about the film, so. It’s a surprise. A nice one, though.

“Thanks.” He says eventually.

Not long after, the lights dim and the last people finally take their seats. There’s one spotlight on the director who’s giving a short speech, but Louis isn’t really paying attention. He’s heard the alpha’s speeches more than enough.

And then, finally, the director goes off, the lights go out completely and the screen lights up. The first thing the audience sees is a rather domestic sight of Louis from the back as he’s stirring a pot with a wooden spoon, whilst balancing a toddler on his hip.

It’s always strange at first, seeing himself on such a big screen. It gives him chills when he thinks of how vulnerable this is. Millions have seen him break out crying, have seen him act out sex scenes, have seen his millions of facial expressions, seen him giving his all for a part. Because even though it’s acting, you always put a bit of yourself in it, and it’s scary that everyone can see him like that. Louis tries not to dwell on it too much.

So he just takes everything in and tries to watch it as if it’s not him on the screen.

 

««

 

Louis is currently in the middle of the longest, most boring conversation that is ever held on earth. The brother of the director is just going on and on, nagging about the fact that if he _hadn’t motivated his brother to make movies when he was younger, this movie wouldn’t ever be out and you, Louis, would certainly not be where you are today so you owe it all to me actually._ Yeah, right.

Louis is trying to politely nod and hum every once in a while, when he’s actually only paying attention to the two omega’s, extras from the film, that are openly flirting with Harry across the room. He knows he can’t just get up there and demand Harry’s attention himself, forbidding him to flirt with those omega’s. However, he terribly wants to do just that. The two of them have never promised monogamy towards each other, but the idea of Harry sleeping with other people turns Louis into a green monster. Which is exactly the reason why he’s never asked about all Harry’s other conquests. Deep down, he knows Harry probably sleeps around a lot out of their arrangement. After all, why wouldn’t he?

He grits his teeth, trying to send his attention back to the director’s brother. But then one of the omega’s puts her hand on Harry’s shoulder as she breaks into a fit of giggles, and Louis has had enough.

He politely excuses himself, or at least he hopes that is what he does, and makes his way outside. It takes everything he has not to barge over and demand Harry come with him, but the last thing he should do is act like a clingy boyfriend if he wants to keep the arrangement as well as Harry’s friendship. He makes his way outside, hoping that some air will do him good. Trying to find their car should be enough of a distraction.

After taking estimatedly ten steps outside, a horde of paparazzi has noticed him. Well, shit, of course this place is packed with paparazzi, it’s a film première for crying out loud. How can he be so stupid? He takes another step farther, but the lights of the blinding camera’s are making it difficult as well as the profanities the paparazzi are shouting.

It‘s impossible to get through them and it’s as if the number of people multiplies by the second. He stumbles backwards as they all come closer, hoping to get his attention. At one point they seem to have noticed that Harry, or any other alpha, hasn’t followed him, so they get even ruder. They use their alpha voice and make grabby movements, which cause Louis to stumble back even more until he’s hit a wall.

The omega tries to fight against those alpha commands, whilst shielding his eyes from the lights. His head is pounding. His heart is racing in his chest. It feels like he can’t breathe anymore. Like the paparazzi stole all the oxygen in the air. He closes his eyes, sliding against the wall towards the ground as nothing but pure panic fills his head.

Flashes of sound of security pushing back the paparazzi fill his retina, but they barely get through. He also can’t pay attention to arms surrounding him and picking up, or a soft voice murmuring things in his ears.

There’s only one thing that grabs his attention. A smell that fills his nose and immediately blocks out all the noise and calms him down a bit. It’s the smell of safety. He tries to concentrate on the smell as he tries to come back from his panic attack, trying to place the smell. At the back of his mind, a small voice tells him it’s the smell of alpha. _His_ alpha.

Not questioning it at the moment, as his primal instincts have taken control of his body, Louis focusses on the scent and feels his heart rate drop, his breathing slow down, the numbness leaving his body.

“That’s it love.” A soothing voice tells him as a he feels a hand brush his hair. He recognises the voice, connects it to the safe smell, but can’t exactly place him. Concentrating on the voice that’s still murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

Feeling more like himself again, he peaks open one eye and notices he’s in Harry’s car. How did he get there? And. He’s cuddled into Harry, nose pressed in the pit of his neck, straddling the alpha. It knocks all senses into him again and he jumps up as quickly as possible, releasing a shriek. He falls out of the passenger seat of the car, right on his arse, as the door was still open.

“Lou!” Harry calls, immediately getting out as well to help the omega.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Louis peeps up as he slaps away Harry’s attempts to help him up and gets up himself, dusting off his pants afterwards.

“Are you really, though?” Harry asks with real concern in his eyes. “You went out of it pretty fast. I don’t think that’s–“

“I’m perfectly fine.” Louis peeps up again, voice too shrill for his own liking. His head turns red as shame overcomes him. “I wasn’t fine. And now I am. Thank you. Let’s go home.” He doesn’t dare to look at Harry, too ashamed. He stands to the side so Harry can get out and move to the driver side of the car.

He’s just so embarrassed with what has happened, feeling extremely stupid for reacting the way he had. Like a pathetic omega. The fact that Harry saw him like that, at his most pathetic, at his most _vulnerable_ , makes it even worse.

The whole ride back he doesn’t say a word, so Harry soon stops his attempts of starting a conversation and puts on the radio. Louis can see his furrowed eyebrows in the reflection of the window he’s staring out. Harry has enough reason to be annoyed with him right now. Louis would be too, if he’d had to put up with someone like him. 

When they’ve finally arrived at Louis’ flat, he’s quick to hurry away with just a small _Thanks for coming today_ , but Harry is even quicker by taking hold of his arm before the boy can take off.

“Hey, if you don’t feel well or if you just want to talk, call me. Yeah?”

Louis, captured by the other lad’s big, honest eyes, nods timidly.

“Promise me?” Harry lets go off his arm.

“Yeah. I will. Promise.” Louis utters, before turning away and speeding off to his flat so he could make a cup of tea before jumping in bed and forget the events of the day ever happened.

««

 _In the studio is our number one omega actor Louis Tomlinson, playing a leading role in AK-47, the new movie of the famous director Vaughen Arnell. Hello Louis, how are you?  
_ **Louis** : I’m good. Thank you.

 _Can you tell us a bit more about AK-47, in which you play the omega husband of an assassinator?  
_ **Louis** : Yes, well. Eleanor Calder plays my alpha wife in the film called Tina. She’s a professional assassin, but her husband and kids think she works at a bank. One day she gets a new target: her eldest alpha daughter. Of course, she doesn’t want to kill her, so she starts to investigate, trying to figure out why she was targeted.

 _Sounds great! So you’ve got quite a small part in the film?  
_ **Louis** : Oh, no. My character, the mother, is actually of great importance.

 _Explain, please.  
_ **Louis** : I’m afraid you’ll have to see the film for that. I don’t want to give away any spoilers. I do promise that you’ll enjoy it. Vaughen has really outdone himself this time.

 _I can’t wait to see it! What about your co-star Eleanor?  
_ **Louis** : Eleanor is amazing. She’s actually a beta, but plays an alpha as if she was born as one. Brilliant actress, terrifyingly sweet and a tad intimidating. Actually, the whole crew is nice and kind. I’ve learnt so much from my co-actors this time. It was truly a great experience.

 _She’s that amazing? Does that mean you rather enjoyed the kisses and sex scene?  
_ **Louis** : No, no, no. I don’t like her like that. That was pure business. She has a girlfriend, actually, so please don’t start any rumours.

 _You read it here, Eleanor’s beauty did not affect our lovely Louis at all! Does AK-47 have any similarities with the next film that you’ll be starring in? Forbidden Liaison, in which you play an omega fallen in love with another omega._ **Louis** : Similarities? Not really, I think. Other than that I’m at least as excited to start filming this movie as I was for the previous one, probably even more.

 _What are you excited about, then?  
_ **Louis** : Unfortunately the film has a quite controversial theme. But I hope it’ll give people the knowledge of how most omegas truly are and that same-gender relationships aren’t as different from other relationships as people like to think. I’ll also be able to play footie in the film, which means I’ll be paid to do the two things I love most: football and acting. Incredible! It has less violence than AK-47 and will be less explicit. That’s nice for a change.

 _Yes, explicit scenes. We’ve seen a bit of you on screen already which has caused quite the commotion in the past couple of years. You’re literally one of the first omega actors playing out sex scenes who isn’t a porn star. Aren’t you afraid alphas think you’re tainted?_ **Louis** : FrankIy, I don’t give a damn. If someone thinks that in the first place then they are not mate material to begin with. I do what I want, what makes me happy, and my partner should respect that. Besides, I’m not actively looking for a partner at the moment.

 _You’re quite a feisty omega!  
_**Louis** : I’ll take that as a compliment.

 _Any plans for the future?  
_ **Louis** : Releasing Forbidden Liaison and then taking a small break from acting perhaps. I don’t know, haven’t thought about it yet. I tend to live in the moment and take life as it comes to enjoy every aspect of it. My career has been going incredible so far. Massive thanks to my fans for this, by the way.

 _That’s quite the motto. Now, something else. You’ve been seen a lot with Harry Styles from Golden Runaways lately. He even accompanied you to the premiere of AK-47.  
_ **Louis** : Yes. He’s a nice lad. Fun to be with and a good friend.

 _That’s it? Nothing you have to tell our readers?  
_ **Louis** : That’s it.

 _No one else then that you’re interested in?  
_ **Louis** : Not at the moment, no. I told you that I am not looking for a partner right now.

 _What would you look for if you had to date someone? An alpha, beta, perhaps an omega like your character in Forbidden Liaison?  
_ **Louis** : I don’t know. I’ve only had one real relationship with an alpha, but that was ages ago. I’ve never had feelings for an omega before, but who knows. I don’t tend to label myself. It doesn’t matter anyway, as I’m focusing on my career right now.

 _And person-wise? What do you like in people?  
_ **Louis** : A nice personality. Someone fun, nice smile. Someone who respects me.

 _You’ve read it here first! Thank you for coming, Louis. I wish you all the best for the future.  
_ **Louis** : You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give honest constructive criticism! Comments make me write more.
> 
> Contact me at theshipofhope.tumblr.com and pester me there to update! Also still looking for a beta.


End file.
